percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 16
Chapter 16 Theresa P.O.V Him again? Why couldn't he leave me alone?! Silena and Christopher were on their feet. Silena stepped forward, Christopher stepped infront of me, ready to protect me with Atticus went hostile. I remembered what Alfear said about Christopher being almost like my guardian, it was true I guess. I kept my fingers on the necklace around my neck, ready to call on Alfear if needed. Willow held my leg on to my leg, she did see Atticus injure several demigods that day, and was probably still scared of him. Atticus's face was calm, there was no obvious signs of hostility. "I mean no harm to either of you today." He said. "Yeah, right." Christopher mocked him. Atticus didn't comment on Christopher's words, he turned his attention to me. "Hello Theresa." "Hello." I tried making my voice calm as well but it came out a bit squeaky. "Theresa I'm sorry." His expression softened, he looked more like a cute boy rather than the overly perfect boy that he looked liked before. "Excuse me?" "It was not my doing to seperate you. It was the gods will." He said. "Wait what?" Silena asked. Atticus sighed, he sat down, cross-legged. "You might want to sit. It is a long story." ----------------------- "So what your saying is that you were made to make Theresa fall in love with you." Silena said. "Because I ultimately would fulfill a prophecy that I would destroy the Olympian gods." Christopher continued. "So seperating me from Christopher would break his spirit?" I ended. Atticus nodded. "That's a stupid idea." The three of us said in union. Atticus chuckled. "Yes I guess it was a stupid idea." Atticus looked at me. "Do you understand now? I did not choose to hurt you both. I was merely a pawn in their plan." "Yes I know Atticus. I thank you for telling us this information." I replied. Atticus, for the first time grinned, out of happiness and nothing esle. Then he looked at Christopher. "I'm sorry for hurting you as well." Christopher smiled. "It's okay Atticus. I know very well how unjust the gods can be." I knew he was talking about how the gods lied to him and made it as if he was a different person. He lived 16 years of his life as a lie. But what made me uncomfortable was the fact that no one tried to disagree with his comment, not even Silena who was a Child of Zeus. "What made you change your mind Atticus?" Silena asked. "I saw how much both of them loved each other, and I realised I had no business trying to break that love because it could not be broken." I felt my cheeks get hot, I looked at Christopher and realised that he to was blushing. Atticus stood up. "I am glad there are no ill feelings between us. I'd rather not make an enemy of the Arrow of Nyx." "Too late for that." Christopher joked. Atticus chuckled. "Wait, what did the gods do to you since their plan failed?" I asked, concerned. Atticus stared at me for a moment, then spoke. "What they always do to pawns they no longer need, they throw them away." Atticus looked at Christopher, his expression sad. Christopher nodded. Agreeing to Atticus's statement. Atticus began walking away, then he froze and turned around. "Christopher, Theresa." He looked at us. "If you are wise, you will take the ones that you love and run away. As far as you can, because by nightfall, Camp Half-Blood shall no longer be asylum." Then he walked away, leaving us more confused than ever. "What did he mean by that?" I asked, holding on to Willow. "It means we're in for a lot of trouble tonight." Christopher said. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 17|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 13:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page